


Lena Finds Out

by coastalgirl113



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Secrets, SuperCorp, karlena, short and sweet, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coastalgirl113/pseuds/coastalgirl113
Summary: Kara finally decides to tell her girlfriend the truth.





	Lena Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot that I wrote this the other day! I'm thinking I might do a bunch of these, short little fics where Lena finds out Kara's secret in different ways? But we'll see. Enjoy!

Kara paced her apartment back and forth. Each time she turned she looked at her door waiting for Lena to appear. Today was the day. Today she was going to tell her. She crossed her arms and continued her pace. She only slightly worried that she was going to run the floor down. 

Finally, the door opened and Lena walked in. She wore her long black jacket with a red dress that made Kara’s heart beat echo in her ears. She was the luckiest girl in the world.

Lena stopped in her tracks, leaving the door open, when she saw Kara. Her eyes focused on the crinkle on Kara’s forehead and then followed down to her squinted eyes and finally rested on Kara’s bitten lip, which only meant one of two things. 

“What’s wrong?” Lena asked closing the door behind her. 

“Nothing,” Kara said, her voice nervously jumping up an octave. 

“Kara,” Lena said rolling her eyes. “You're crinkling.” She pointed to Kara’s forehead as she walked more into the apartment, dropping her purse and keys on the side table and taking off her jacket, laying it gently over a chair. 

Kara’s hand went to her forehead and she let out a groan of frustration. 

Lena filled the gap between them and placed her hands on Kara’s arms forcing her to look at her. “Kara, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

Kara looked at Lena, her beautiful and smart Lena who she would literally give up the world for. “Sit down,” Kara said moving to sit on the couch herself. 

Lena did as she was told, but arched her eyebrow at Kara, unsure about what was happening, but she knew it had to be bad if Kara was acting this way. 

Kara bit her lip and looked at Lena and then quickly looked away. She focused on the floor, knowing that she couldn't tell Lena if she was looking at her. 

“I love you, you know I do, but there's something that I've been keeping from you. Something big.”

Lena reached out for her girlfriend’s hand and gave it a squeeze letting Kara know that it was okay to continue. 

“I’ll understand if…if you don't see me the same way, or trust me ever again, but I need you to know.”

“Kara,” Lena began. 

“I’m Supergirl,” Kara blurted out before she lost her nerve. 

There was a moment of silence between them before Lena started laughing. No, she wasn't just laughing she was cackling. 

“Lena?” Kara asked full of confusion. 

Lena kept laughing, but was trying to calm herself down. “That was the big secret? That you're Supergirl?”

Kara nodded. 

“Oh sunshine, I've known about that for a long time.”

“What?”

“Kara please, I would recognize those beautiful blue eyes anywhere. Besides only Supergirl would say ‘Oh Rao,’ which is exactly what you kept screaming our first time.” Lena brought Kara’s hand to her mouth and gave it a small kiss as Kara blushed. 

“So you’re okay with it?” Kara tilted her head slightly making her look like a small child. 

“I meant what I said, Kara, you’re my hero.” Lena leaned in and kissed Kara and let out a sigh of relief. The woman she loved finally trusted her completely. She finally had someone that she could call family.


End file.
